


We Can Make It Work

by munchzilla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Depression, F/M, Fluff, More Tags As I Write More, Oblivious Tony Stark, Team as Family, Worried Steve Rogers, everyone gets a happy ending cuz that's what I want to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchzilla/pseuds/munchzilla
Summary: A collection of Avengers little fics that I've kinda gotten inspiration for from a few pintrest prompts that have come across my boards from time to time. They are all some what happy endings and I just went with them for my writing exercises. If I like them enough I'll post them here. I'm going to try to include a lot of the Avengers as much as I can.





	1. Three squeezes (Capt/OFC)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first little drabble of Steve/OFC.

The pain shot through my body causing my legs to shake and I drew a hissing breath in through my lips. My legs collapsed and I pushed myself against the wall. I was covered in debris and dust, my blood leaving a trail from where I initially fell. Every breath was shaky as I closed my eyes. I just wanted to focus on my own breathing as I tried to keep my swimming head from feeling swollen. It felt like the one time I had gotten drunk and tried to fight Nat. Except this hurt way more. This time I could actually die.  
“Don’t you even think about it Doll.”   
My eyes opened up to feel a pair of strong arms picking me up. The look of disappointment that was etched across his face made me cringe.   
“Look I’m fine, just put me down.”  
“No you’re not.”  
The voice was curt and short. I tried to struggle, to get him to let me down. He just gripped me even tighter. The stinging sensation made me close my eyes so I could focus on the throbbing in my head. That was a much better feeling to contend with than the sharp pain and warmth trickling down my side from where the bullet had hit me.   
Sweet nibblets I was so stupid. I should have listened. I should have done what I was told. I couldn’t do that though. I couldn’t sit there and just do nothing while everyone else was out there being heroes. I was a hero too damn it. I couldn’t let them kill that little girl. I had saved her though, that was what mattered. I stepped in between her and the mercenary. Took two bullets and still managed to take him down. I’d heal just fine, but something like that could make it so she couldn’t walk again, she could have died.   
“Sam!”   
The loud voice from over head made me wince. It sounded like I was standing right next to a bull horn.   
“Over here!”  
We ducked under the lift of the quinjet, my savior was careful to make sure he didn’t whack me against the bulkhead of the jet. I was gently lowered down on to a gurney. I blinked, closing my eyes tightly for a moment as I felt a squeeze on my hand. Three little squeezes. They were always the same.  
“Don’t you dare, just… Don’t you dare.”  
Three squeezes to my hand again as I turned to see his worried face. I reached up as best I could to touch his cheek.   
“I promise I’m not going anywhere. Too stubborn remember?”  
He squeezed my other hand three times, his way of saying that he loved me. Three little squeezes that meant I love you. I squeezed his hands three times too, making sure he felt it before my vision went black. The last thing I remembered was shouting and swearing.

_-_-_-

My head felt like it was going to explode. I opened my eyes slightly and winced. Everything felt like it had hurt so bad. Then I felt it. Three little squeezes on my hand and a few little taps on the palm of my hand. I stirred. My eyes were still caked with sleep as I shifted back and forth. My throat felt dry and rough, everything hurt. I just focused on the little squeezes on my hand. I then did my best to give his hand a few squeezes, three little ones, just to tell him that I loved him.  
“Steve.”  
I groaned, my voice was hoarse, just barely a whisper. His eyes fluttered open, he had been asleep against the side of the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut, giving myself a moment to adjust myself. He looked exhausted, he was still worn out and looked as if he had come to where I was strait from the jet. Steve still had a cut on his cheek, it was healing.   
“Doll don’t you scare me like that again.”  
I slid my eyes over and felt the squeezes on my hand. I picked up his hand and gently kissed it. He then stood and planted a kiss on my forehead. His eyes looked as if they were red and puffy. Had he been crying?  
“I couldn’t let them kill her.”  
“I know babe, I know. You did good.”  
A small smile crossed his face. My hands reached up and gently ran my fingers against the scruff and stubble that was starting to form a beard. My smile grew and matched his, I liked that rough feeling. He looked so much different from what he used to looking like this. Steve threaded his fingers through my own hand as the nurse came in the room.  
“Finally you’re awake.”  
She tutted like a hen as she checked the machines I was hooked up to before she then started to take my vital signs.   
“I had to send him home twice to shower since you arrived a week ago. You gave us quite a scare. The doctor will be in shortly once I let him know you’re awake.”  
Three squeezes again. The nurse pulled her clipboard to her chest and gave a soft smile as she watched the two of us for a moment. I took in a deep breath, though a whimper left my lips. Still felt like my lungs were on fire, but at least I was alive and I could heal.  
“We got our guy. Tony’s been beside himself about you.”  
“Yeah? I didn’t think Tony cared much for me.”  
It was true, I had never really considered Tony a friend. We tolerated each other as coworkers and carried a professionalism. There was no exchange of chit chat or pleasantries or time spent hanging out when it came to me and Tony. I didn’t even know if him and Pepper were still a thing.   
“Tony…. Well.”  
Steve rubbed the back of his head before shaking it.   
“You alright Steve?”  
I asked him pointedly. He looked away from me, staring at the top of my hand. It was as if he didn’t want to say anything.   
“Steve?”  
I raised my eyebrow.   
“Better than earlier. Every time I left something would happen. I’ve been here for a week waiting for you. They said once you woke up, you’d be out of the woods. You really scared me doll.”  
I felt the color rush up to my cheeks and the flushing of my face as I looked away. I never wanted to cause him any distress. That was the last thing that was on my mind. Our line of work was a dangerous one, but I never thought that I’d worry him so.  
“You know I’m not going to promise anything like staying safe right.”  
“I know doll and I’d never ask you to. We have a rough job.”  
He squeezed my hand again three times as he watched me.  
“I love you too Steve.”


	2. No Capes (steve/ofc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: What if Steve suddenly showed up at your front door after a mission, he just wanted to see you.

There was a knock on the door. I frowned, I wasn’t expecting anyone and the super hadn’t told me of anyone who might be coming up. I grabbed my knife and gripped it tightly, pushing the blade against the inside of my arm as I squinted through the peephole. Once I saw who it was, I put the knife on the table beside the door. I wasn’t in any danger. Not from this guy.  
There he stood, dirty, covered in grime and blood, his uniform was scratched and ripped. The shield on his arm was just as dirty as he was. I slid the chain from the lock and pulled the door open. I blinked and just stared at him. Why on earth had he come here? He pulled his helmet off and pulled me close into him. He laid a kiss on my lips, deepening it as he tugged on my lips with his teeth. He smiled, laughing slightly as he kissed the top of my head tenderly.   
“What happened?”  
I asked with a raised eyebrow. I stood to the side and pulled him into my hallway. He put the helmet down on my hallway table, hanging his shield at the hanger by the door. At least he remembered this time. We’ll work on the boots.   
“I just had to see you.”  
“Come on Steve.”   
I gestured for him to sit down on the coffee table where I pulled out a first aid kit and a few towels.   
“Here, shower. I’ll take care of you. Looks like you have a cut on your chest and shoulder. Few cuts here and there.”  
He took my hand and kissed it, I gently took him by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom. I turned on the hot shower for Steve before turning to see him.   
“Rough mission?”  
“Something like that.”  
Steve groaned and stretched his arms as he pulled his suit off. I gave a wolf whistle, causing Steve to laugh.   
“Wiping out a Hydra base, had a bunch of captives. Lost some men. Sam managed to save a girl. Just made me think of you. So I wanted to see you.”  
“I’m still here Steve.”  
I said quietly as I knelt down in front of him, taking his hand. Steve entwined his fingers with mine, using a hand to pull my face closer. We shared another chaste kiss.   
“Now get in the shower smelly.”  
I gently pushed on his chest as he stood up and headed into the hot water. He had always looked so handsome in his uniform. Right now it was dirty and smelly and looked like it could use some loving care. I had taken sewing in order to try to bond with my stepmom. She loved quilting and sewing so I thought it was something that we could do. We weren’t on the best of terms, but we were on speaking terms. I probably couldn’t fix this. But I could at least clean up Steve once he got out of the shower. Basic first aid was easy.   
I opened up the kit and pulled out a few things that I’d need. If it was beyond stitches then he’d have to go to the hospital. There was one time I had dug a bullet out of his side, but to be fair, it was mostly sticking out. I picked up his boots and placed them on the mat next to the dresser. He stayed over one or two times during the week.   
The water shut off. I picked my head up and pulled my hair into a pony tail. Steve stepped into the room, the large fluffy blue towel wrapped around his waist. He leaned against the door frame as I watched him move. He always moved so much differently than other people. His skin was pink and scoured. He smelled great. I stood up and walked over to him. My fingers gently brushed against the scratch on his chest to the split lip and bruise on his cheek.   
“Did you go hand to hand with Hydra?”  
I asked, my voice low as he sat down on the bed. He needed some attention right now. I picked up a piece of gauze and started to put some pressure on his lip. Steve’s cheek was heavily bruised and starting to swell.   
“Okay so I punched a few people in the face.”  
Steve said to the top of my head as I started to bandage up his shoulder. A bit of gauze and some antibacterial ointment, making sure it wasn’t going to get infected.  
“Hope you gave better than you got.”  
“You know I did doll.”  
Steve winked and then winced slightly as I gently dabbed at the gash on his back. It wasn’t deep enough to warrant a trip to the ER. I had some liquid stitch for the one on his back. I cleaned it off as best as I could, I’m no nurse or doctor, but I did what I had to do because I wanted to take care of him. There were times he didn’t want to go to the ER or the Medical wing of the Avengers compound, so I asked Sam to teach me some basic things. Steve’s buddy was more than happy to comply.  
“ouch!”  
“Sorry!”  
I winced at the thought that I might have hurt him. The skin was red and inflamed. I don’t know what was on the blade but it looked like it had already done some damage.   
“This one, it’s pretty bad off Steve. You’ll want to have Robert look at that when you get back to the compound.”  
“It can wait till morning.”  
I finished dressing the wound, putting the stitching on it before covering it up with gauze. Steve then sat up and leaned back against me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, careful of his wound. I gently laid my head on his back, listening to his hearbeat as he squeezed my hand.  
“These are my favorite moments you know. Just us, no one else. you’re my safe haven.”  
Steve mumbled as he tilted his head back and nudged the top of my head with the back of his. I started to run my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He made a sound like it was some sort of purring noise. I couldn’t tell what exactly it was but it was Steve’s sound of contentment. I gave a small smile as I gently pressed my chest into him. I liked feeling him against me, my legs dangling against the end of the bed, wrapped around his legs.  
“You’re the best cape in the world.”  
Steve breathed in my ear, his eyes closed.   
“I think you’d look good in a cape.”  
He smiled as he looked up to the ceiling of my apartment.   
“You know what that angry little woman from the Incredibles said, no capes.”  
I gave a small laugh. We had just watched that movie a few weeks ago and it was crazy how much Steve liked Jack-Jack and Edna. He said he wanted to see the first movie before we had gone out and saw the second one.   
“Hey tomorrow, after I go see the doctor tomorrow, Tony’s having a post mission briefing. Then we’re having movie night. Want to come with? Meet everyone?”  
We had been going steady for what seemed like the past two years. I hadn’t met anyone other than Sam. Sam was a good man and had Steve’s respect and was fully exasperated by Steve’s stubbornness sometimes. I liked Sam.  
“I think I could clear my day. It was just gonna be stupid hallmark movies and maybe grocery shopping.”  
Steve tilted his head back and kissed me on the lips, nuzzling his forehead into the bottom of my chin. I closed my eyes and smiled. I was just so happy he was back.  
“I’m glad you’re home.”


End file.
